Atlantic: Film Screaming!
'Atlantic: Film Screaming! '''is the 44th episode of Season 37. Summary Captain Jake wants to film the scariest video and with Kwazii’s help, they film it at the old school of Sofia’s ghost friend Charlotte Usher, but a ghost named Static Stacey has the same plan to film those two and put them in her own videos and she means it-literally! Now Sofia and Charlotte must venture into the haunted hallways and save their friends before it’s too late! Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake uploading another one of his videos on DisneyTube. He was getting really good at recording videos, Kwazii complimented, and Sofia, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully agree on that as Captain Jake thanks them and it takes an expert video maker with an awesome video camera to make an awesome DisneyTube video, but although his videos were getting lots of viewers, he can't help but think that his channel needs something more interesting, something shocking, some even scary, like a horror video since it is October. Although Cubby was afraid and both Skully and Sofia were uncertain of that thought, Izzy, Kwazii, and Captain Jake think that’s a good idea as Captain Jake asks Sofia if she can ask her ghost friend, Charlotte Usher, if she knows the scariest place where they can film his video. At first, Sofia hesitated, but she replied that she’ll think about asking Charlotte for help. The next evening, Sofia had invited Charlotte to her room so she can talk to her about Captain Jake’s crazy idea of filming a scary video for DisneyTube. Sofia was still unsure about it and Charlotte was beginning to feel the same way when she agreed that Captain Jake's idea seems crazy and a little bit stupid, but he does want a horror video to add to his channel, and so, Charlotte agrees to help, and she knows the perfect place to film a scary video. Later, the scene changes to Sofia, Kwazii, Captain Jake, Charlotte outside of an abandoned school, where it’ll be the best place to film a scary video, much to Captain Jake’s delight. Now they’re ready to get started as all four friends entered the school, where inside, the halls were dark and eerily cold, which was perfect for the background of the video. Now all they need to do is get inside and start filming as Charlotte opens the doors, which let out a creaky sound, and everyone looked around the dark dusty and dirty hallway just when Captain Jake pulls out his video camera and presses the record button to begin the video. Turning the camera to face him, Captain Jake greets the viewers and announces that he is in the “most haunted” school in town, with Kwazii and Sofia who were waving by his side, and that they’re going to be searching for ghosts that have haunted this school for years. However, it won’t be easy, Kwazii added, but he and his best friend are gonna at least try and find one or more because they’re not scared of anything. Powers that Kwazii used * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon's Trident * Ghost Vision * Super Hearing * Super Sight * Super Touch * Transparent Power * Super Smell Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 37 Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Mild Horror Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes with OST music from cartoons Category:Episodes with Goosebumps OST music Category:Halloween